kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Merry Band of the Wood
WIP The Merry Band Summary: The Merry Band of the Wood is a group of wanderers, vagabonds, gypsies, and other outcasts of society. However, instead of being thieves and outlaws, the Merry Band has long followed in the legendary footsteps of their founders. Those of Sir Robin Hood, Little John, the Maid Marian, and others of similar fame. Under the peaceful rule of King Matthias, they were at worst a tolerated nuisance, known to waylay travelers that seemed dispirited traversing the forest of which the Merry Band has inhabited. However, with the Rise of thedude's Tyrannical regime, the Merry Band has seen an alarming increase in their numbers as people try to escape thedude's new social order. Despite this, the Merry Band has adapted well to the times, and continue to inhabit the vast forest, continually on the move as they always have been, and must do now by necessity to avoid thedude's forces, who would gladly crush them. Leadership: The Merry Band is a very large group of men, women, and children. An exact number would be impossible, but as of year 7 of thedude's reign, one could estimate 1,200 people. Therefore, it does require a leadership to remain sufficiently organized. The current main leadership of the Merry Band (As of 'To Return Home ' ) ''-''Carlos Obfusco, Charismatic ''Leader '' "He had a medium-bushy mustache, with the rest of his face collecting a 5 o'clock shadow, while his eyebrows were so bushy, they seemed to be like small individual mustaches over his shifty rascal eyes." -To Return Home '' Carlos took over the Merry Band many years ago with the passing of the original leaders. As a child, he grew up in the Merry band as Little John's 'squire/water boy'. At first glance, Carlos looks and sounds like he belongs in a mental hospital, largly due to his atrocious fashion sense, but also because of his thick and rambling accent and disjointed train of thought. However, he has successfully lead the Merry Band for many years, through many harrowing situations that would have brought any other leader to a breaking point. Perhaps his role as the leader of such a ragtag group has contributed to his decidedly erratic and eccentric personality. -'''Johnson Redwood, ''Youthful Second-In-Command' Dark blue eyes and short brown hair that almost looks red with the light in it. Tall. Decently Fit. Has a good head on good shoulders. Young Johnson Redwood originally lived in the forest that the Merry Band now roams with his Parents at their own permanent residence. When the Merry Band would pass by their property, they would sometimes visit. Over the years, the Redwoods would become more and more relaxed with the Merry Band, and the camp would settle closer and closer to the homestead before moving on. Eventually, after one of these visits, the Redwoods left their homestead, and went with the Merry band. Since then, Johnson's parents have passed away, all too soon. But Johnson grew physically and mentally, and in his mid 30s still lives with the Merry Band, and is widely considered the future of the Band. He and Carlos are very close. Ever since his initial meeting with Stirling, where he knocked the Samurai out with a frying pan and later was punished with scrubbing all of the camp's frying pans, the two have had a sort of unnofficial rivalry, which no one seems to know is serious or contrived. '''-''Gemma Smith, Refugee Organizer ''' Middle aged, long platinum blonde hair, often pinned up in a simple manner to keep it out of the way. Has a perpetual thinking face. (Because she is perpetually thinking about what's next on her mental to-do list.) Gemma Smith is a silent hero. She does much more for the individual members of the Merry Band than any single person will ever know. Handing out extra blankets, organizing laundry brigades, integrating new members into various positions according to talents/occupations, herding cats - - Honestly, we can't even write it all down here. She's the never-tiring mother of the entire Band. This woman never seems to sleep. (Which might account for why she hardly ever has anything to say in meetings.) If you are looking for someone in particular, you should keep an eye out for Gemma as well, because though you are just as likely to find your query as you are to find Gemma (running around like a chicken with her head cut off), if you find her, she will know who you are talking about, what their job was that day, and where they pitched their tent for the night. '-Martin Marin, ''Communications Master' ''"....A White-haired, scraggly-bearded individual... Martin hopped out of the wagon gingerly and weaved his way through the pigeons, muttering apologies at the offended birds. He was wearing no shoes, gray pants, a light blue shirt with the Old King's Crown emblazoned upon it, and a loose gray vest atop that. " Sir Martin was a member of the Old Kingsguard. He has a sword-cane, which he had custom-made when he retired from the Kingsguard, so he could continue to keep the Kingsguard sword with him, forevermore. However, in his great age, his swordsmanship has deteriorated with disuse, and he has turned his attention to other less strenuous, but still vital, roles. He was and continues to be the Pigeon-Master, as he tries to learn the more modern methods of communication as well. -'Armsmaster Fiddleton, ''Master of Armaments' Armsmaster Fiddleton Rust joined the Merry Band directly from the Army of King Matthias. Now, while King Matthias did not hate the Merry Band, neither did he love them. He, and many of his advisors, Lord Vladek included, did not approve of such a group of people of unknown number and alligence wandering the forest just south of Orlan. They deemed it generally distasteful. It was bad for the forest, it was bad for the kingdom's security, and it was bad for travelers, who were more than often waylaid, willingly or not. It therefore also interrupted commerce. At some point during his reign, perhaps on a bad day, or due to pressure from his advisors, he send a contingent out into the forest to investigate and break up the Merry Band. Armsmaster Fiddleton lead the group, and though it took time, they did find them. However, upon seeing the Merry Band, and their nomadic, harmless livestyle, some of the soldiers including Armsmaster Fiddleton became sympathetic to the Merry Band. And while there were those who stayed loyal to their original mission, they were repelled by the Band Members and their newfound friends in the admittedly disloyal soldiers. The loyal ones left, and reported back to the King, and Matthias, being the level headed king he was, did not send more forces, but kept a much closer eye on the movements of the Merry Band, which led to a long-lasting, but uneasy, truce of sorts. Now, Fiddelton is a beloved and respected individual in the Merry Band, whom, over the years, has used his military training to teach any and all willing Band Members the basics of art of battle. If it were not for his wisdom and training in defense that he would lend in the years to come, the Merry Band would not have thrived as they did against bears, wolves, evil men and all other manner of threats! '-Mercedes (last name unknown), Master Security Chief ''' Thin, Wiry Middle aged man, with chiseled features and piercing bright hazel eyes that would be a part of a brilliant smile, if he ever used it. As it is, those eyes are almost a yellowjacket yellow when he gives you that intense gaze. (Think Nicolas Cage) Mercedes does not talk much about his past. When asked directly about it, he will kindly tell you to shove it. He prefers his privacy. A trait he shares with Master Stabb. (It does help that they are usually out of the main camp due to their occupations.) However, it is well known that Mercedes was a nobleman at some point in his past life, before he joined the Merry Band. This is evidenced in his choice of attire, which, when it is not a Perimeter Captain's uniform, is generally more refined than his peers. His hair is black, and usually slicked back. (sometimes with water, on occasion with hair gel when he can get it; the stuff amazes him.) Despite his more refined tastes, Mercedes has no qualms with getting his hands dirty, and is a brilliant fighter with a dirk and bow. '-Mrs. Judith Hucklepatt, ''Master Herbalist' Mrs. Hucklepatt is perhaps the most Senior member of the Leadership, currently. She has been a member of the Merry Band ever since anyone, including herself, can remember. She has always had a passion for the Herbalist arts, and for helping the hurting and afflicted. The sweetest and most practical non-cookie-baking grandma you've ever known. With the introduction of new medical procedures, some were worried she would have and adverse reaction to trying new methods, but Mrs. Hucklepatt surprised all of her peers by applying the new tools to her old ways. She admitted that some of the new things were beyond her, but by sticking to what she knew, she was able to improve her old Herbalist approach, instead of having to abandon it to relearn a whole new approach. She left that to her younger colleagues. Her age is clearly apparent in her look, if not in her demeanor. A great full head of curly silver hair sits like a crown of wisdom on her wrinkly face, with twinkling marsh green eyes telling of soooooo much mischief yet to be had. She does own a pair of spectacles that she needs for fine details, but often forgets they're dangling there around her neck. She hardly ever wears anything other than old-fashioned dresses and skirts. -'''Master Stabb, ''Master Scout' Master Stabb has Jet black hair and dark grey eyes so shadowy that he almost seems without pupils in the dim light. He has what is known as Dwarfism in modern science, (so, very short and stout,) and is Mute. No one is yet sure if his verbal silence is of choice or not. Age is undefined, and he doesn't seem to want to clarify it either. In fact, there's alot about this guy that's undefined. Master Stabb joined the Merry Band very recently, (during the latter end of King Matthias's reign) when compared to the rest of the Leadership, and his past is not something he is willing to talk about. However, it is privately speculated that with his... unique, skill set, he was probably of a rogue profession. A Professional thief, or assassin, perhaps. After all, it takes a lot of practice to be as good as Stabb is! If Master Stabb does not want to be seen, no living human can find him. He is currently working on a way to do the same trick on non-living things, such as Barney-Bots. At first very shy, and will hide behind a book, but once you get to know him, he enjoys a good laugh and a practical joke or two. Can also be very serious when times are dire. Uses Sign Language, Reading, and Writing to communicate. Some of the Merry Band know rudimentary Sign Language, but generally Stabb will stick to a select group of people that he feels most comfortable with. These include Carlos, his leader whom he is loyal to till the end, Mercedes, whom with he works quite often on the perimeter and uses morse code with, and Mrs. Hucklepatt, whom somehow treats him like a kid and an adult at the same time and is perhaps the most natural person to ''simply talk with. She makes him feel completely normal. With most other people, communicating is simply... Not worth the trouble. '-Father Henry, ''Religious Organizer ''' "They... found a man in his thirties, with a beard, dark hair, a black shirt, and a white square in his collar" (Is most comparable to Catholicism, but Not sure what or how we as KOTOS want to approach faith and religion in Militeregnum anyway. But we simply cannot ignore it in this medieval setting either.) Father Henry was once mentored by the late great Friar Tuck. However, despite such an unorthodox teacher, Father Henry has tended to gravitate to more orthodox views. He has been seen to have a strong drink once every blue moon, but more often than not will go out of his way to procure something else to slake his thirst. No one has ever seen him drunk, and he declares that "no one ever shall, so help me, God." However, being a Priest in the Merry Band has meant that there are some unorthodox aspects of his past teachers that he's kept. Most notable is his ever-present musket, which has seen more use than he would have wished, ever since thedude has taken the throne. Category:Organisations